Alone Together
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Rapunzel has magical hair that glows when she sings, and Quasimodo is a young man with great brawn and a heart strong, yet both are held captive unknowingly. Mother Gothel watches them grow, confident that her little accident will always protect her flower.
1. The Punishment

He got in grand trouble today.

When he had allowed his strong curiosity get ahead of him. The little boy with deep ginger hair and the sad obvious truth of his deformity was sat down before his firm mother.

His close adoptive sister was only able to look on as he was scolded for his rash behavior.

A little girl with pure golden locks which seemed to trail around her like a twisting river. Her deep green eyes were locked to the wood floor. She was so close to tears. She hated when her little brother would get punished.

"Do you realize what could have happened to you, Quasimodo?" Mother Gothel firmly said to the shrunken boy.

He simply looked down, shrunk, and he bit his lip, trying not to show his tears.

"You could have fallen, atop your head, on a rock! Young man, you are not to step on that roof again. Do you hear me?" the dark haired woman said as she lifted the boy's chin to look up at her.

"Y-yes… Yes, momma…"

Gothel never intended to have two children locked in this , this child had ventured and had been lost as she traveled back home to her hidden tower within the glade. He had discovered the glade and unfortunately…she could not allow him to go and speak of the place where she hid her precious flower. Not wanting to do something even more regretful, she decided to take the boy with her. Especially since Rapunzel was showing signs of loneliness. It made things harder, but even for her…she was beginning to care for the poor boy. Rapunzel though, she had grown deeply fond of her new brother and during times like this, she was willing to defend him.

"Mommy, he didn't mean it… It-it…"

"Rapunzel, go sit down." Gothel ordered. "He must know the severity of his mistake."

"But…it-it is my fault, I… I urged him to climb the wall…." the little girl burst, nearly in tears.

"Rapunzel!"

Quasimodo looked shocked at his little sister and then looked up at his mother.

"…momma…?" came his small voice as he tugged at Gothel's dress. "…I-I…I am…s-sorry… She didn't…"

"You are sorry and I know that. But that doesn't mean you are going off without a certain punishment." Gothel calmly said before.

Quasimodo knew what that meant. He was going to spend the night in the room below, away from Rapunzel.

Fighting tears, the little deformed boy nodded before Gothel took him by the hand. As he was being led away to the other end of the tower, which was decorated in painting and small wooden toys, he tearfully turned to look at his sister who stood alone in the middle of the room. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to think. She knew he hated spending the night down below. This was all her fault. She should not have encouraged him….

"Now, for one night, you will stay down here and think about what you have done." Gothel told him as she encouraged him to sit down on the cot.

"Only then will you be able to stay with Rapunzel."

Quasimodo nodded, feeling very ashamed. He believed that he only should have said no, but the temptation of the gorgeous day was too strong. Gothel studied the deformed boy, seeing how deflated he was. He was just the same as her flower… so eager for the outside world. Her heart softening, she could not just leave him just like that…only patting him on the head and giving a small kiss to his cheek.

"I know you are a good, brave boy. The world is too rough for one so young. I want you and your sister safe. You watch over her when I am gone. I am very happy to have you with us. Now, just one night. I promise. When you wake up, it will all be over."

He smiled softly at her as she stroked his ginger hair.

"It is a nice warm night and it will be morning in no time."

"…yes, momma…" Quasimodo replied before she got up.

Rapunzel watched as her mother came up from the door in the floor and she gently closed it. Gothel looked up at her and seemed to warmly smile.

"Come, dear. He will be all right. It is time for bed."

The little girl sighed.


	2. Singing in Whispers

Their bedroom felt so empty without him. This was the time when they would share secrets with one another and make each other laugh. Though Mother seldom liked it, it was what made her brother very happy.

He was always frightened when people used to look at him. They did mean things to him. Calling him names, throwing things at him.

He had told her and Mother just that when she found him. Ever since, he never talked much.

Dear Rapunzel could not sleep knowing that he was all alone down there.

She knew what he was scared and that was being locked away, spiders that would crawl.

Carefully, the golden haired lass pushed off her covers and quietly got out of her bed. Mother was asleep in the room lower down the stair. Both of them would do this on her birthday to watch the Floating Lights on her birthday. He was just as amazed by them as she was.

This was not a fun occasion to be sneaking down.

She gathered her long gold locks into her arms and carefully went down the stair. Soon, she saw that trap door.

Mother could be seen, fast asleep, in her own bed.

He laid cuddled in the cot, his mind going to distant places. Him soon reaching his seventh year, many memories seemed compressed. But… he remembered a lady's face that differed from Mother's. Her skin as dark as evening, such eyes like jewels… His thoughts just stopped before he heard the door above slowly open.

The young hunchback gasped and hid under the blanket before a trail of gold fell onto the step.

"…r-rap-rapunzel…? Is… is that you?"

"_Ssh_…" she hushed brightly, holding a finger to her lips.

"But… wh-what if… M-mother…" her brother stammered but she smiled at him.

"It's all right, Quasi…. We both know it was my fault."

"…but it… it wasn't…" he gulped, shyly looking down to the floor.

The girl shook her head, quite profoundly.

"Uh-uh…" she said before she saw the cut on his thick arm. She gasped.

Biting her lip, she gathered a portion of her hair the best she could and he looked up at her, his aqua eyes confused.

"…pun-punzel…?"

"Your arm is… is cut." she said before he fully realized.

"Oh…" he sighed, realizing that he may have scuffed himself when he climbed earlier.

"Here… I-I can help it."

"_Um_…"

She glowed a smile at him before she began to wrap her hair about his arm. She hoped so much that Mother would not overhear. He swallowed, but he was eager to see this again. They would both sing it with Mother as she brushed Rapunzel's hair.

_Flower, gleam and glow…_

_Let your power shine…_

_Let the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

As she would sing, he would begin to hum along. Her hair began to glow like the sun. It was so pretty and he stared at it as it flowed from her head to the ends.

Gladly, the stinging just ceased, as though instantly.

_… what once was mine… _they both sang together softly and he felt much better.

He wasn't alone anymore. He was always so scared when he was left alone.

She sighed in relief when she unwrapped her hair from his arm and he was healed. She smiled brightly at him, quite proud of herself.

"Feel better?"

"Uh huh…" he nodded, looking up at her with a timid smile. "I-I really like that song… even though we sing it all time…" he chuckled a little.

"…yeah. It wakes up the magic in it..."

"Why … is-is it magic?" he asked, seeming deeply curious.

Mother hardly spoke of why Rapunzel's hair would act so strangely when they would all sing. It was very pretty and it helped Mother feel better. They would only sing it when Mother did not feel well.

"I don't know." she said, twiddling her fingers in her hair. She looked down. "Mother said that people used to try and take it for the magic. And… that is why I live here. People wo-would try and steal it. They cut it and it turns brown and the magic goes away."

Quasi looked very sad. He listened to every word.

"But they are taking what's pretty and… it takes hurt away." He sighed, humbly rubbing the spot she healed. "…it is not nice." he shook his head.

"Nope." she smiled as she looked back up at him.

He lightly giggled, cheering up. She smiled even wider.

"Did you dream of the…the lights a-again?" she asked.

"…no. I c-cannot…sleep…when I don't…feel good…" he expressed it quite strongly. "…the dark. I-I'm scared."

"Please, don't be."

"I-I got you in trouble…"

"The floating lights…" she changed the subject, entirely. But she knew what to do.

"Y-yes?"

"… I have an idea." She smiled before she grabbed her hair close once more.

The boy blinked at her before he softly smiled after a moment. After some time, Rapunzel and he had hung the golden hair along the lamp hooks along the wall. Together, in whispers, the adoptive siblings began to sing… and in soon time, those golden locks began to glow with the song.

_Flower, gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine…_

_Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the Fates' design__  
__Save what has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine…._

All around this lower room, it was lit up, as if with ribbin and sunshine. Quasi smiled as he looked around at the hair. She giggled as she held both of his hands in hers. They both laughed in joy. The place had become warmer, more comfortable. The boy was touched that she came all the way down here to be with him. He could never ask for a better family than her. He felt like he did not deserve to have a family.

"Rapunzel?" he asked just as they sat down on the cot.

"Yes?"

"You… y-you are the-the …" he struggled, trying not to cry. "…I never knew a monster… could have a sister…"

"You are my little brother… You were never a monster."


	3. The Promise

Time seemed to pass by and both children began to grow to liking numerous things. That very secretive visit was ever suspected and it was never spoken of.

Quasimodo, after seeing the wonders Rapunzel brought forth with her paintings, was deeply intrigued with the woodwork around the tower.

Mother would travel from time to time, and one day… considering the day she found him, she came home with new things in her basket. There she brought several sea shells, white and had some carving tools. But she hid these things, observing the two by a side glance.

The two were so very close. But one thing worried her.

Not only did she have a sort of daughter, she now had a son. A boy who was already figuring things out. He knew the hair held magical properties. He knew how the magic came to be when they sang together. He had grown sorely close and protective of the treasured girl.

All this because she did not have the heart of doing the most regretful of things, which was killing him. Now, it was even harder. He trusted her as his _mother_, just as Rapunzel did.

It had to stay that way, as long as possible.

Rapunzel was soon turning eleven as he was becoming ten. Their spirits quite strong, she knew there was going to be a day when both of them were going to want to go beyond the tower and the glade.

Quasi ran to the stairway, feeling the smooth wooden banisters, seeming like he had an idea. Studying the painting on it, of an orange vine and an apple at the top, he imagined how it would look if it was made of wood. Sadly, he hadn't any tools.

Rapunzel opened her paint box, her green eyes glowing as she picked a brush.

"Quasi?" she smiled as she looked over to him.

He looked back at his sister.

"I ju-just thought of something! Something new." his spirited voice came and his eyes were bright with it.

"You have? Oh, what is it?" she then got up, her gold trailing across the floor.

"Y-you paint things… and I do too. But… but, wh-what if I can carve? I want to so much…"

Gothel overheard quite clearly.

"Carve? That… that would be so wonderful!" chimed the girl.

"…I can make new toys!"

"Yes! And so much more to paint!"

"Moth-… _u-um_… Mother?"

"Yes, Quasimodo." the woman replied, with a slight smile.

"…I-I was wondering… I…I really l-like wood making… I read about them…"

"Indeed, you have, darling." Gothel looked to him.

When Quasimodo would ask for something, it was less likely that he would get what he asked for. But he would get something altogether different. It was rare that he would ask though, for he knew that Rapunzel had to be looked after first. She was beautiful. He was not. She had a purpose. He did not. He did not deserve any coddling and Mother never coddled him, but she was kind. Never had there been a beating or a raised tone. But he learned to earn what he wanted. He earned meals and bed by keeping the tower as clean as a fiddle each day. Rapunzel learned to cook, sew and organize. Gothel made sure that they did each thing perfectly and with effort.

When he wanted something, there was price to get it.

For Rapunzel, she earned as well. Becoming lady-like and to not follow the _once in a while_ bad influence Quasimodo would show. No talk of leaving the tower, and even climbing around was prohibited.

But artistic influence was a different matter. It kept their minds at ease, it distracted them from other things. It brought Rapunzel ease and it should do the same to Quasimodo who was just starting to become a restless one.

She was raising him and she felt so close to him herself, but the greatest matter was the magical purpose for this tower. Hiding the_ Flower_ was her first priority for many years and it still was.

He was not supposed to be here. If only the boy did not wander into the glen.

_That day, he was frail, starved and crying. He was curled beside one the trees across the river, frightened. Gothel found him there, at first enraged and even speechless. She had a dagger, but she could not take it into her hand. The moment she saw those eyes, she froze. The same eyes her Flower had when she was scolded. A little boy, deformed and ugly… lost and alone, helpless…_

She could not do it. It was even worse now. She grew fond of him. He protected her flower. He would always protect the flower.

_There was giant rat one night that scurried into the tower. She was not there when it happened. This rat, giant and black, had scampered up the leg of the bed where Rapunzel had slept. It near bit her toe and it would have if the boy hadn't awoken to block its path to her bed.  
_

_The boy, a hunchback, bandy-legged and stout, had a look about him and his child-like glow had gone during that moment as he held a coal warmer high over his head. He was intensely focused on the rat's movement before there was a loud sound._

_The rat was gone.  
_

_Rapunzel was curled in her bed before she got up to look. The fate of the rat was not kind. She gasped with her hands over her mouth and her wide eyes full of shock._

_Gothel awoke at the sudden bang and saw the reason for it. She nearly screamed in shock and horror. Quasimodo had looked up at her and he dropped the coal warmer before he began to back away towards his bed.  
_

_"Quasimodo…"_

_When he heard her shocked voice, he looked ready to cry before Rapunzel shook out of her daze and got down to hug him.  
_

Since that day, Gothel fully trusted the boy. As he had given her his inquiry, she smiled warmly at him and back up at Rapunzel.

"Well… I do not see a reason why not. But… you do know the drill." she hinted as she waved a finger at him before she set her basket down on the table.

"Oh… oh yes, Mother. Yes." he nodded, quite eagerly.

"You must do something for us before you may have it."

"Yes."

"And, I have paid a great deal for these." Gothel smiled as she revealed a chipping hammer and carving knife in the bottom of the basket.

His eyes went wide.

"Before you may have them, there is something you must promise me."

He then turned submissive as his face fell a little. Rapunzel was painting something new from across the room.

"You are growing up so fast. You and her. And this glen must remain in secret. Why?"

"B-because there are…those who steal."

"That is right, boy. And if your sister is found, they will hurt her and take her hair for their own. I am trusting you to keep her safe. The time will come when someone might find this place. There might be a day when I am not here."

She held the boy by his hands, being serious with him. He gulped, thinking of a variety of things that could happen.

"The world is an awful place. Any ray of sunshine, it will snuff it out like a candle. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Mother…"

"No matter what happens, you will always be there with her."

He nodded.

"And you will do anything to keep her safe."

"I-I will, Momma…."

"Anything."

"Any…thing…" he replied, his eyes growing misty.

He finally got what he wanted. The carving tools, yet the promise he gave to his mother and Rapunzel… it was a true, solid one. Worried, he came back to Rapunzel as she painted the wall with some light purple. She turned to see him tightly wiping his eye and he looked ready to break. But he was holding his new tools in his other hand. Her bright smile instantly fell.

"…quasimodo… why? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"N-nothing…" he choked in return, scared of how truly horrid the outside world was.

"Please tell me…. I hate to see you cry."

"…I don't like the outside…" he said and that made her eyes water.

"I thought you wanted to go outside…. I do."

"I … do…too, but…Mother s-said that… there are people af-after…you…" he sobbed between his words before she dropped what she was doing and hugged him…just like that night.

"It's all right, please don't cry…. There are people like that…but you will always be with me, right?"

He hugged her tightly.

"Alw-ways…" he struggled.


	4. Finding Pascal

It was later that year, perhaps not too much later when Rapunzel began to get very eager for her birthday. It was usual in the Spring when she was so cheery and so wanting to go outside. Her brother had to admit it that he would take her up on the roof to star gaze. They would speak about her full reason for excitement.

He would never tire of it. He loved to listen to her, considering how much he cared as well.

"Mother always says that it's not worth it, but… _Oh_… I want to go out of this tower so much…"

The deformed, yet young ginger looked down as he thought of the countless warnings Mother gave.

"…Oh Rapunzel… I know you do… and it… it only scares me more. But…what mother had said…"

"_Oh_, Quasi, have you ever wondered what was out there?" she asked, looking seriously at him.

He blinked owlishly at her before he narrowed in thought.

"Y-yes…actually…"

"Like… like the Floating Lights… they are coming tomorrow night and… I always wondered what they actually mean."

Quasimodo looked up. He had noticed how hasty Mother was when this subject was brought up. He knew his sister's wants and dreams. They were spoken of over and over and he was…realizing now that she was actually searching and had true desire. As did he, but his view was highly different.

"Stars, we once called them. But they are not…"

"I know, right?" she brightened for a second before she sighed. "It's just… Mother will just … _oh…_"

Quasimodo did not like the sound of sadness in that voice. The boy furrowed again before the sun went behind the waterfall.

It was then the next day, as normal as it would seem. He wanted to give her something special. But he did not know what. He knew that even stargazing on the roof was breaking the rules, but… it had to be something special. She had such a way with animals at times and as he looked after the flowers on the window sill, he touched something that should have felt soft to him, not… scaly.

The small animal panicked and turned to the likeness of the of the sill, trying hide. The boy gaped for a moment before stroking a finger along its back. It tensed.

It looked to be a tiny reptile. A small dragon. To him, it looked afraid….

Easing his hand away, he began to smile….

"Rapunzel." he then called.

"Quasi?"

"Come! Come over here…"

She gently set the tray of cooling cookies down onto the stove before going him at the window. She smiled at him before seeing what he was looking at. Her mouth turned into that of an O before he laughed. The little lizard hopped onto her finger.

He smiled as the little creature curled as it sat upon her palm.

"Wh-what do you think it is?" he asked, curiously.

"I…I don't know! It is so cute!" she smiled at him and then to it.

It gave a little squeal, either of fear or as in trying to say something. Quasi blinked at it.

"We need to hide him. I don't know what would Mother would say."

Quasi sighed as the small creature gazed up at him with big eyes. He looked at it, perplexed. It seemed to be smart.

"Punz, I… I don't know. I-it's…looking at me funny."

"Aw, no, he's not. He's just likes you." she warmed up, offering the tiny reptilian to the boy.

He seemed a little tensed when the creature was put onto his shoulder. He swore that he heard the creature chuckle when it stood profoundly. Quasi finally laughed and let it crawl into his hand.

"He does!" he praised, gleefully smiling at his sister.

The girl's eyes seemed to light up.

"Oh, I know what he is!" she said, brightly. "He's one of those chameleons! The ones we read. That change color."

The little chameleon clapped its little claws in agreement. Quasi blinked, in amazement.

"He understands..." he uttered and the chameleon grinned slyly at him.

"I wonder what we should name him..."

"H-how...? How about Verde?"

The Chameleon frowned.

"Pastel?" Rapunzel added.

The Chameleon shrugged.

"Alvern?"

The Chameleon shook his little head. The siblings looked at one another.

"He's picky..." Quasi said, making Rapunzel giggle.

"No, he just has taste. How... does... Pascal sound?" she then asked.

The little creature thought deeply and looked unimpressed for a second or two. He then smiled and nodded, curtly. The two giggled.

"Where did you get that name?"

"I read it. It's French, I think."

Quasimodo looked questioning. But he smiled.

"Well... it is very fitting. Pascal."

Pascal looked proud, loving his new name.

"Now, what would Mother think...?"

"...we can hide him. He is quite small."

Pascal hissed and slapped his hand with his tail.

"I-I meant no offense..." Quasi tried not to laugh.

"Yes, he can hide. As long as we don't say anything, right?"

"Yes..." Quasi smiled back at her. "Our room."

"Right! I have somewhere he might like! He can watch the lights with us tonight."

* * *

"Quasimodo! You know how I feel about the climbing!" Mother Gothel scolded the young hunchback. Once again.

Quasi nervously rubbed his arm as he listened. He bit his lower lip as he usually did when she lectured.

"B-but... but, I... her -"

"No buts, young man. I told you many times of how dangerous it is."

He sighed.

"Her hair got stuck, m-mother... I wished not to cut it, as you told us..."

Up in the rafters, the secretive new addition to the family, Pascal, watched from above. He looked a bit angry. Rapunzel sighed as she stood at the bedroom door. She softly banged her head on the door frame.

"Well, that is true, isn't it, boy? But you do promise to never climb while I am gone again?"

"...yes, mother... I do promise..." he said, with his head hung low.

"That's my boy... Now get cleaned up. Hazelnut soup shall be ready soon."

He obediently when up the stairs where his sister stood, tensely smiling at him, guilty of getting him in trouble. Again. Gently, he gathered the golden hair the led upward the stair, he joined her.

"Sorry... I only found a new wall to paint..."

"Don't be sorry... Mother is just always upset..."

"I know... But at least she means well..."

"I guess so..." he sighed, sitting on his bed.

Tonight was her birthday, she surely deserved new paints and they found a new friend... The Lights were the most important thing though. It was something they could never miss.

"I...I am-am just very glad you didn't fall..."

"You taught me to climb though." she smiled as the smell of the soup filled the tower. "Y-you didn't get cut, did you?"

"...no..." he smiled. "I was careful..." he nodded, modestly.

She smiled back at him, warmly. He was growing more than she was, although she was older than him. He always looked out for her, never minding to take blame. She felt terrible though. She swiped a strand of gold behind her ear as she sighed, resting her head against her brother's shoulder as Pascal climbed down to them. Quasi smiled at her and smiled more when their new friend had come. He was then reminded of something.

"Y-you know, for tonight... for the lights... I-I've made something..." he said, quieted.

Rapunzel's eyes brightened. But that was before Mother had called them to come down to eat. He pressed a finger to his lips and they nodded to each other before coming down.

Underneath Quasi's bed there was a small lantern with a handmade candle inside... Covered in his bird drawings and a golden flower in its center.


	5. The Birthday Present

Mother's infamous hazelnut soup was always a favorite to look forward to every year, since it was Rapunzel's favorite! The sweet taste and creamy texture with the soothing warmth down their throats to their tummies was always worth the wait. Also, such a creamy meal made them so full that they went to bed early usually. But what the dear siblings had in mind though was seeing the Lights as Mother was asleep. Of course, this was mostly Rapunzel's idea. She always sneaked out to see them, no matter what.

Young Quasimodo was truly very eager for it as well, but he had to keep his joy to a minimum just so that Mother will not suspect.

"So, my little Quasimodo…" Gothel began with a smile to the boy. "…did you enjoy your new tools today?"

He had his mouth full and swallowed carefully before speaking.

"…o-oh, yes, yes, Mother. I had so much fun with them~"

"Very good. Those cost a lot, you know?" she smirked, but when his eyes looked a little worried, she laughed, a little over the top. "Oh darling, I am only joking! I am glad you had fun, you earned it very much, dear."

"Th-thank you, Mother."

Rapunzel gave a cheery smile to her brother. He smiled back. He made something really wonderful today. It had to wait until late though, when it was almost time for the stars to come. When Mother had gone to sleep and it was expected that they were, Quasimodo was the first to wake up. He was so happy that he was able to keep it hidden. He bit his lip when the floor creaked but he was able to quietly kneel down from his bed to seek out the gift he made.

"Punzie…?" the magical girl heard, whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled, turning over to see her brother happily smiling. Before her he brought up the paper gift. Her bright green eyes lit up and she gasped.

"You made this?"

"Y-y-yes, for you… Happy birthday, Rapunzel…"

"Oh, Quasi, it's so pretty! All your birds! The flower…. Oh, Quasi, I love it!"

She hugged her dear little brother, tightly and he dearly hugged her back. Pascal scurried around and up Quasi's arm, squeaking with glee. Getting the message, Quasi hushed them both softly. Mother could not know what they were doing.

"Sssh, ssh…"

"The lights!" Rapunzel piped, quietly.

Together, they sneaked quietly down the stair whilst holding hands. Ever so careful to not even let the steps creak, they both made it to the heart of the tower. Quasi slowly and quietly opened the shutters to the great window. The only one for them from this place, to the great mystery of the outside. As much as they were both told that it was dangerous, it was all the more beautiful. Before their eyes, there was a lovely starlit sky. The air was cooled and blew over them, in greeting. The waterfall nearest the tower rang out with power as the crickets softly sang their lullaby's. Quasi was a little mesmerized by it all until he was embraced by his sister.

"It's-it's so pretty…"

"Yes, it is…. But just wait for them to come. It'll get even more pretty!"

"Oh!" he then got reminded as she set the paper lantern on to the sill.

There was one candle alit on the table. Gently, he opened the paper up a little and placed the candle inside. Rapunzel was so giddy with excitement. He seemed to nervously fiddle with his hands, not sure if it was going to work.

"I… I-I want you to set it free." he told her.

"Huh?"

"Y-yes…"

"Won't it fall, Quasi?"

"Uh… n-n-no. I mean, it's not supposed to. With the candle, it can float up. T-to the sky? I hope…"

"Really? Oh, let's try it!"

With her encouragement, he carefully placed the lit candle inside. The light from the flame seemed to light up the paper lantern with gold. Just like the magic in her hair. Both of their eyes lit up with it. Rapunzel held it carefully in her hands and she was able to feel the warmth coming out of it. With his help, the latern began to go up… very slowly. The two watched with silent excitement. He was especially thrilled to see her smile. She took his hand when she saw the hint of a floating light, joining theirs as it rose high into the heavens.

"Oh~ Quasi, look…"

He rose his eyes up and was smitten at the sight of pure gold beginning to take over the dark blue night sky.

"Quasi… This has to be the best birthday. Ever…" she spoke softly as she looked him right in the eyes.

"It really is? Do you really think so…?"

What he really wanted was her to see a day outside of this tower, but there was a possibility that it wasn't an option. He prepared this night very special for her and it worked, but he still worried. He was starting to see how grave and fragile it all was. She was his family…. Would he be able to do anything to always make sure she was safe? The future was uncertain, but he had to be ready for anything.


End file.
